Three Times Kise Retaliates, One Time He Didn't
by mssekishi
Summary: Written for a prompt on kurobasuanonmeme@tumblr. Kise is easy to play around with, especially just by someone blowing air into his neck. Aomine likes to do that because the reactions amuse him. NC17.


**Three Times Kise Ryōta Retaliates (And One Time He Didn't)**

A/N: Eh—I'm sorry, this isn't proof read, and I got lazy sobs. Ignore my herp derp plot line too. Thank you for your lovely reviews on both of my Kurobasu one shots, sorry for not responding until now. That aside, please enjoy! ( ':

()

Kise Ryōta has always attracted people's attention since young; their gazes are always set on him. He has the looks – smooth, sun-kissed complexion – and built every school boy wished for. He doesn't even have to try - his sunny, cheerful disposition by nature attracts girls and _even _guys to him. Being at their age, everyone is a teenager with raging hormones. To put it simply, almost everyone just want to get in his pants. Kise knows of course (although he acts like he doesn't because it is easier that way); he may not be the brightest bulb, but he isn't a dull block of wood either. Kise is a social butterfly who knows how to flirt around; with a simple brush of their fingers, a chuckle at their boring jokes and a flash of a smile at his classmates who swoon around him. Just like others, he is a teenager with raging hormones – he could get anyone who is head over heels for him, but he is not someone who sleeps around casually. No one has captured _his _attention enough so far to make him want them in bed. No one…until the day he met him, the skilful basketball player whom has demanded his attention.

Aomine Daiki is being recognized for his dark skin, dark blue hair and tall built in Teikou. He is always seen as an aloof, carefree teenager with nothing to worry in this world. Many admire him for his skills and brains – though he's seen as lazy outside basketball practices but a genius he is. Aomine gets bored easily and the only thing he is passionate about is basketball. He is honest and he speaks bluntly most of the time because he doesn't see the point in beating around the bush. Grasping his attention is tough because he only remembers things he deems as fascinating. Aomine knows how to tease though, seeing their different reactions – how flustered they get from his comments and actions amuses him somehow. And of all the people he likes to tease (and doesn't mind having them as company), there is this particular blond's reactions which he finds them adorable to look at. He hates to admit it (because it sort of embarrasses him) but yes he does like to tease him in particular. Of course, he couldn't be gladder that he joined the basketball team.

It has been eight months since Kise transferred to Teikou; seven months since he joined Teikou's basketball team; six months and two weeks (and counting) he has held the attention of the ace player in Teikou's basketball team.

[THREE]

The first time Aomine notices Kise's unexpected reaction from his touch was by an accident. Momoi Satsuki, his childhood best friend, pushed him on the last few steps of the stairs because he teased about her feelings for Kuroko. It was a light push but Aomine missed his footing from it and fell forward onto Kise, taking him to the floor.

"_Wah!" "Eh!" Both Kise and Aomine called out as they collapsed to the floor with a 'thump'._

_Aomine mutters, left hand reaching out to comb his short strands as he gets up with his right hand supporting his weight at the side of Kise's face._

"—_Ugh, alright there?" Aomine asks, staring into the pair of honey brown orbs._

_Kise stares back up with half-lidded eyes, glazed, before they widen minutely as a beautiful flush starts colouring across his cheeks. _

_Aomine cocks his head to the side as he continues to hover over the teen. Is…Kise blushing? Why? Unconsciously, his eyes roamed across his flushed face, trailing down to the collar bones half-exposed by his uniform before meeting his gaze once more. The sight of Kise beneath him arouses him and he feels his cheeks getting hot._

"_What do you think Aominecchi!" Kise blurts the first thing that came to his mind and turns away after he realizes what has been said. "…You're heavy," he says, adding "…idiot," softly behind. _

"_Ah?" Aomine starts, eyebrow twitching at Kise's words. "Why you—!" He begins, kneeling on either side of Kise as he kneads Kise's head with his right knuckles._

"_W-Wait wait stop!" Kise exclaims. He moves his head away from Aomine kneading his head as his hands grip onto Aomine's other wrist, trying to pull them away from squeezing his cheeks. _

_His lips… Aomine hears a muffled sniff breaking his thread of thought before he laughs nervously, "Hah! Why don't you repeat what you just said huh?"_

_Aominecchi—! Too close! Kise exclaims in his mind with his eyes shut, accidentally hitting Aomine's face to the side._

_Time froze. Aomine blinks, lips parting as he stares dumbfounded at the space beside Kise's face. Kise feels the fingers slack against his reddened cheeks. He sees the mark he made on Aomine's cheek and he stutters an apology, "S-Sorry! Aominecchi I—! Sorry!" Kise repeats, pushing the dumbfounded ace player aside before getting up from the floor to escape._

[TWO]

The second time was purely on purpose; Aomine wanted to see if his reaction is the same as the first—Kise has been acting a little jumpy around Aomine since then and honestly, Aomine preferred him to be open, chatty and easygoing around him like the beginning. The ace has a vague idea what was going on, but he wasn't going to risk it by saying it out loud. Testing waters, they say.

The basketball team was having a barbeque gathering over at Kise's place, celebrating their first victory at Inter High. Aomine found Kise alone in the kitchen, chopping up carrots and such while his mother went out to get more marinated sauce for their chicken wings.

_Aomine sneaks up to his back and blows at Kise's ear, causing the blond to jump and drop his knife onto the counter. He turns and lets out a gasp in surprise when he sees Aomine standing behind him with an amused smile._

_Kise covers his ear as a flush creep onto his cheeks—Aomine could see his ear turning red too—before he manages to give a small laugh and his jumpiness. It was so forced that Aomine couldn't help wincing inwardly—something is definitely up!_

"_Eh—what, it's just Aominecchi?" Kise says, turning his back against Aomine and picks up a whole carrot from the counter. "Don't scare me like that~ I'm holding a knife alright!"_

"_Hmm?" Aomine peeks over his shoulder, hot breath against Kise's neck as he speaks. "I was wondering where you've been..." Aomine pauses to see Kise's tenseness in his muscles—he could almost feel it. "So you were preparing food. Where's your mum?"_

"…_Mum left to the convenience store to get more marinated sauce—I'm preparing these for curry." Kise answers with a strained voice. "Ne, I know I'm so lovable to be around with, but could you not stand so close? For now?"_

"_Mm and why's that?" _

"_Eh—because…" Kise stops, surprising Aomine by turning around abruptly that he has to take a step backwards, away from Kise. Aomine watches him with a frown when Kise raises his hand with a carrot and exclaims, "Ne ne! I was chopping these and it reminded me of something! Doesn't this remind you of someone today?"_

"…" _Aomine raises a brow and folds his arms. "…Midorima?"_

"_Ding ding!" Kise smiles brightly, "Correct! Hah! I'm going to tease Midorimacchi later!"_

"_Kise—"Aomine starts, stepping closer to Kise as Kise leans away slightly to put distance between them. _

"_On a second thought, I should tease him now before I forget!" Kise slaps Aomine's arm and leaps away with a carrot in his hand._

"_You're an idiot, Kise." The tanned teen mutters to his self in the kitchen._

[ONE]

The third time was by coincidence, when Aomine, Kise and Kuroko left home from school together. The trains were all packed, but they were lucky to get on the first one they see. Kise was talking excitedly about this new café he went the other day, and it served really tasty vanilla shakes (which had Kuroko interested). Aomine briefly wondered, smiling to himself as he listened to the blond that if Kise ever ran out of energy, he was always so enthusiastic. Kuroko alighted from the train first, leaving both of them by the corner.

"_Hmm?" Kise starts, tilting his head to the side. "Aominecchi seems happy~"_

"_That so?" Aomine says with a yawn, leaning onto the pole behind him for balance. "What makes you say that?"_

"_Because you're smiling to yourself!" Kise says. "What are you thinking about?"_

"_Unn—about how ridiculous you are," Aomine teases with a smirk._

"_Hey that's not necessary!" Kise pouts, whining like a little boy. "You're so mean Aominecchi~"_

_Aomine barks a laugh—it was rather soft, considered how noisy the cabin is— "What are you, a kid?"_

"_Eh but my feelings are hurt!" Kise retorts. "You and your whoa!" The train jerks into a stop, causing several yelps from various passengers and Kise falls forward into a muscled chest._

_Almost in sync, Aomine holds onto his arms, supporting both of their weights even as he feels himself flushing for practically hugging the blond in public._

_Kise muffles a surprise and immediately tries to lift himself off of Aomine—only that Aomine doesn't let go. _

"_A-Aominecchi..?"_

"_You're rather comfy," Aomine says casually, honestly, his hands loosening his grip and as he leans his chin on his shoulder._

"_What on earth are you doing!" Kise whispers furiously by his ear. The train starts moving once more._

"_Relax, idiot." Aomine replies half-heartedly, jabbing his finger at Kise's side, causing him to squirm in his arms._

"_S-Stop!" Kise yelps, "It's ticklish! Don't breathe at my neck either!"_

"_Hey—listen," Aomine starts slowly. "I've been wanting to tell you this, but you're always escaping alone time with me, except during basketball of course."_

"_Eh? I-I did not—"_

"_Don't interrupt me," Aomine sighs slightly before continuing. "I know about your feelings for me…" He feels Kise tense even further, but he doesn't stop. "And I don't mind."_

_Aomine hears a hitch in the other's breath. He smiles to himself and places a chaste kiss on his neck. Kise makes a distressed sound; pushed himself away from the warm body with much force and causing him to knock into the person behind._

"_Sorry!" Kise apologises with a—already—flushed face, before turning back to face his friend. He covers the place where Aomine kissed him, shoves him aside and murmurs "pervert!" furiously. He huffs when he sees Aomine's amused expression and hurries out when the train reaches his stop._

[AND FINALLY…]

It's late; the clock shows 19:13 when he left the showers to the locker room. Aomine has just finished his one-on-one match with Kise and Kise has left the showers first.

Aomine wants something more, something more from their more-than-friends but less-than-lovers relationship right now. It has been two weeks since the incident in the trip and Aomine is getting frustrated. Sexually frustrated perhaps, with the TOTALLY not suggestive way Kise licks his Popsicle along with the rest of the team innocently, not-so subtle glances he caught Kise staring at him during basketball and over lunch—

"Tsk," Aomine mutters as he steps into the locker room with Kise's back facing him.

The blond is adjusting his collar at the small mirror he hanged at his locker door. He sees Aomine in the mirror and smiles, "Finally! You're taking too long in the showers. Hurry up and get dressed, the night's too chilly to go home in that T-shirt of yours."

Aomine stares at Kise, back leaning against the closed door. A smile creeps onto his lips as he locks the door, a small 'click' echoed in the room.

"…" Kise blinks, turning to face his friend. "…Did you...just lock the door?"

"Mhmm," Aomine hums, walking closer to the blond.

Kise lets himself into a hug, pressing his lips against Aomine's shirt. He feels his heart rate getting faster, and hopes that Aomine doesn't find out because he'd seem like a girl. "What for?" Kise asks after a moment of comfortable silence.

"Don't ask stupid things," Aomine answers, sliding his hand under his shirt.

"Eh?" Kise jumps, leaning away from Aomine as he shrieks, "That's what you want? But!"

"This is how I feel," Aomine grabs his hand to place on his chest, cheeks flushing. "It's the same as you."

Under the gaze of Aomine's, Kise feels his cheeks heating up. He turns to stare at the floorboards and whispers hoarsely, "D-Do we have to do it here?"

"Everywhere appropriate actually," Aomine teases with a smirk, pressing Kise against the lockers. "Everywhere in private."

"What—" Kise starts, only to be stopped by a set of lips upon his. Eyes widening impossibly wide, he stops breathing and the sound of his heartbeat resonates in his ears.

Aomine pulls away, a smile lighting his features. "You talk too much, Kise." He opens the locker two lockers away from Kise's and takes out a small bottle. "Hey," Aomine says, locking his gaze with honey brown orbs. "You're not going to attack me this time, are you?"

"Hm?" Kise blinks dumbly. "Retaliate? What are you talking about?"

"…" A smirk tugs at the corner of his lips as he closes in, bending lower to Kise's neck. "I'm talking about this…" He says, giving it a lick before biting down on the tender flesh.

"Ah—!" Kise's hands go up to grip Aomine's abs. "Aomine…"

Hearing Kise call his name like this…definitely makes his heart beat faster. That annoying nickname he has come to get used to; Aominecchi. His name itself definitely sounds better on his sweet lips. Aomine sucks onto the place he has bitten and Kise's legs give out under the pleasure, making Aomine stop what he was doing to support his weight.

The blond flushes at his weakness and looks up shyly at his friend. "…This is why…you shouldn't do anything to my neck or ears in public."

"I see," Aomine says finally. "You're…so cute." He continues holding Kise in his arms, nibbling his earlobes, kissing his forehead, cheeks and then sealing his lips with a deep kiss.

Teasing tongues slide across one another; battling for dominance as the kissed drags on. Kise moans, not sure whether to pull away from the kiss for air or to continue, until Aomine pushes him against the wall, hands slipping under his uniform to undo them.

Piece by piece becomes undone; white shirt and sweater hanging off Kise's shoulders and elbows. Aomine stares at the beautiful image of the blond with flushed cheeks, lust glazed eyes, reddened lips and disheveled hair and clothes.

"No one else can see you like this," Aomine states seriously. "Just, no." He caresses the tanned skin, teasing the hardened nipples with his tongue which makes Kise shiver and gasp in pleasure. Aomine undoes the belt and pants, letting it fall to his ankles. He rubs the already hardened cock through the pair of black boxers and watch Kise bite his lower lip, trying to stop himself from making embarrassing noises.

"Don't hide them from me," he says with a tug at his cock.

"B-But it's embarrassing!" Kise whispers furiously with a half hearted glare.

"I won't laugh at you, promise," Aomine promises. "Plus, your voice like this really turns me on."

"Eh! Aominecchi you're really a pervert."

"Yeah and I'm only your pervert," Aomine agrees nonchalantly, taking Kise's boxers off—as well as undoing his own pants. He opens and pours out the lube onto his fingers and lifts up —a very embarrassed—Kise's leg, hooking it over his arm.

"Relax; I'll try not to hurt you. And u-uh," Aomine stutters, "I-It's my first time too so…"

Kise smiles wryly and squeezes his arm. "I trust you."

The three simple words makes Aomine's heart flutter and with renewed determination, he decides to do it a lot more slowly to make sure Kise feels good even though he's dying with his arousal. He circles his middle finger at Kise's asshole and pushes in slowly, watching Kise's expression as he does. He stops when Kise winces and continues when Kise nods for him to carry on.

Aomine takes his time and prepares him; spreading his fingers and curling them to brush against Kise's sweet spot which makes his knees go weak and gasps so sweet.

Aomine spreads a generous amount of lube on his cock so as to prevent Kise from hurting too much. With a gentle kiss on his eyelid, he guides himself to Kise's hole, pressing in slowly to the tight, tight heat.

Kise whimpers and clenches his eyes shut from the slight pain, tightening his grip on Aomine's arms. Aomine kisses his ear, unexpectedly murmurs sweet nothings that make Kise's ears go red while continuing to enter him.

"It's in," Kise says when he feels it.

"Yes, idiot," Aomine says fondly. "I'm going to move now." He spreads Kise's legs apart further and rocks his hips slowly, setting up a slow pace to let Kise get used to his size while searching for the same spot he made Kise squirm with his fingers earlier.

Kise soon starts to loosen his grip, moving his hips to meet each of Aomine's thrust. Seeing that this is a sign that he is used to it, Aomine begins to pick up the pace, hitting the same spot over and over again as Kise pants hotly by his ear.

"A-Aomine," Kise pants as he kisses his neck, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses to his ear. "…Daiki, I—" Kise gasps; clenching himself around Aomine when his cock thrusts deep within the tight heat, taking him over the edge with a silent cry of Aomine's first name.

Aomine didn't know what brought him to climax, the sudden clenching of muscles around his cock or how Kise called him by his first name, but he himself came deep inside the blond with an inaudible gasp.

"…Ryōta," Aomine says softly as he pulls out his cock and lets Kise's right leg touch the ground. He continues supporting him, knowing that the fucking they did earlier has tired out Kise in more than one way.

Kise looks up and blinks tiredly at him. "Hm?"

"…Go out with me?"

"Idiot, you're asking only after you fucked me into the wall?"

A smirk tugs by the corner of Aomine's lips. "So? Is that a yes?"

"Yes, yes you idiot."

Aomine has never seen such a bright, smile until then.

()

_Owari._


End file.
